Compromising Positions 20
by Pari
Summary: Just a little drabble of a MorGar moment; what I think happened between them after episode 6x04: Compromising Positions.


Summary: Just a little drabble of a MorGar moment; what I think happened between them after episode 6x04: Compromising Positions.

Author's Note: Sorry guys this is a quick one and complete BS...been very busy and really hadn't intended to post anything until the weekend, but decided I'd go ahead and put something out there that will move the story along to the MorGar conclusion I have intended. Hope you like it anyway and feedback is always welcome; good or bad :)

**Compromising Postitions (2.0):**

"There's that beautiful smile I've been missing for the past two days," He spoke from the door, as he stood propped against her office door with his arms folded across his chest. She looked up at him and her smile widened. "Hey pretty girl."

"Hey handsome," Garcia replied, her smile still beaming from the compliment Hotchner had just given her.

"I was proud of you back there, you did good," Morgan said as he pushed himself from the doorframe and entered her office.

"Thanks to you, your little pep talk really helped me," She stated as she closed down her last laptop.

"I know you haven't eaten yet so how 'bout I take you out to dinner?"

"Sure, my other plans just fell through anyway," She said with a sad smile and Morgan threw her a concerned look, that she knew required her to give an explanation, and so she continued. "Kevin and I had a fight and it got ugly."

"Ugly…ugly how? Did he put his hands on you?" Morgan inquired rearing up to go hunt down Kevin Lynch.

"No it was nothing like 'that', so calm down Hulk," Garcia teased with a giggle and then became serious again. "Kevin was just being a bonehead. He was badmouthing my programming skills." Morgan arched his brow and gave her a look that said, 'you've got to be kidding'. "Yeah I know right. He's been doing it a lot lately, you know. And not just about my skills but the way I dress, like he should be giving out fashion advice, and what I eat…and…spending time with you."

"Sorry babygirl but that boy is a fool, seriously. As for you and I spending time together I'm not even going to dignify that with a response…"

"Yeah, I didn't either." She interjected.

"As for how you dress, I happen to love your sexy eccentric style."

"Really and I thought you liked the business attire I've been wearing the past couple of days."

"Oh don't get me wrong, BG is just as hot as OG, I could go both ways," Morgan teased with a wink and a smile. "But I already told you I prefer 'Original Garcia' over 'Business Garcia' and there aint nothing wrong with what you eat. You eat the same things I like to eat and I'm healthy."

"Well you also have '0' fat, whereas I have nothing but."

"Just makes you supple, just the way I like you," Morgan said with a wink.

"Awww honey," Garcia cooed. "Why can't 'you' be my boyfriend?"

"Wait…I thought I was." He joked and gave a playful frown, which just made her smile saucily at him and stick her tongue into her cheek.

"Well, if you are then you have definitely been slacking on some very important boyfriend duties." Morgan smiled as he took a couple of steps to stand right before her. He knew their 'dirty flirty' game, as they called it, was afoot, and it was without a doubt his favorite pastime. They always flirted, had always flirted from the moment they met, but they were only 'dirty flirty' when they were alone.

"Have I been neglecting my baby, I'm sorry," Morgan said softly as he reached out and gently rested his right hand against her neck, letting his thumb trace small circles on her neck as he leaned his face down closer to hers. "Tell me what I can do to make it up to you." Garcia thought maybe it was her imagination but the look that Morgan was giving her at that moment was full of genuine lust. She scrunched her brow a bit and tossed him a questioning look and in reply he let his hand move from her neck to her shoulder and then slowly down the bare, 'supple' flesh of her arm. Garcia swallowed down the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat as she stared intensely into his eyes. Then her voice hitched when she realized that he was moving in on her, that he was about to kiss her, 'again'. And she knew that this time it wasn't a kiss to console her, or a kiss to say thanks, this would be a, 'I'm gonna kiss you, Scarlett' Gone with the Wind kind of kiss. At this point he was just a man who was about to kiss the woman he liked? She wasn't sure if 'like' was an appropriate word, she knew it didn't do anything to describe the feelings she was having toward Morgan as of late, but she didn't know if Morgan shared her feelings. Then she remembered Kevin and began to feel guilty about having those kinds of feelings for Morgan.

"Morgan," She spoke out softly even as she found herself leaning into his approaching body.

"What?" He replied as he continued his gentle caress of her arm.

"What's happening between us? I mean is there 'something' happening...or am I just imag…" Her words were cut off when Morgan captured her lips with his. "Mmmm…" She moaned out and her hand shot out and gripped his biceps; partly for support and partly to pull him closer.

"Hey Garcie…whooooh," Prentiss stopped in her tracks just inside the open door. Garcia jumped back from Morgan and wiped at her lips, clearly looking like a teenager who had just gotten caught by their parent. Morgan appeared unfazed as he turned to face Prentiss with a gaze that clearly told of his irritation for being interrupted. "Sorry for interrupting," Prentiss said with a knowing smile. "Ah I just came to see if you wanted to join me for a late supper. My way of rewarding you for all the hard work you did for us on this last case."

"I already called dibs," Morgan stated.

"I see," Prentiss couldn't contain the wide smile on her face, but held in the teasing taunt that wanted to escape her lips.

"But you can join us," Garcia offered hurriedly. "You don't mind right?" She asked Morgan, who shook his head no though he to say otherwise. "OK then lets go because I'm starving." With a nod Prentiss lead the way out and Garcia moved up behind her but was stopped my Morgan's loose grip on her arm.

"Hey we need to talk later about this thing between us, and no it's not your imagination, there is definitely 'something'...new," He said and then reached up with her free hand and let the back of his hand stroke her cheek. He then released her and followed her out of her office, closing the door behind him. Prentiss was waiting at the elevators for them, when Garcia came up to where she stood Prentiss's face still held it's 'cat who ate the canary' smile.

"I expect details later." Prentiss said casually in a whisper so only Garcia could hear her. Garcia could only smile.

"Details?" She played coy.

"Yeah details about what I just saw. What's going on with you and Morgan?" Prentiss asked as they held the elevator for Morgan who had been stopped by Hotchner to sign some paperwork as he headed to the elevators.

"When I know you'll know." Garcia said with a shrug just before Morgan entered the elevators and moved to stand right behind her.


End file.
